Ysgard (layer)
| type-GW = Layer | shape-size-GW = Infinite | gravity-GW = Normal | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Divinely | element-energy-GW = Mildly positive-dominant | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = 1 | location-GW = Ysgard | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | usethe = | useon = | linkname = Ysgard (layer) }} Ysgard was the first layer of the Outer Plane of the same name in the Great Wheel cosmology. It contained numerous divine realms, such as Asgard, the realm of Tyr; the Gates of the Moon, the realm of Selûne; and Jotunheim, the realm of Surtr and Thrym; among others. The name of the layer was also spelled Asgard, which was also the name of its largest realm. Geography Like the other layers of the plane, Ysgard was formed of vast chunks of land of sizes that varied from small to continent-like. These lands floated in the sky, flowing like rivers of earth several million miles wide along patterns that resembled huge arches in the sky. The chunks of inhabitable land slowly shifted and moved, breaking apart and crunching together. The bottom portion of those earthbergs shone with a red light that illuminated and warmed the layers below. Ysgard was the best known layer, as well as the most populous. Its mountainous landscape led to cold seas and, at night, the numerous earthbergs glowed in the sky along their arches, forming structures resembling rivers of lava. The largest realms of the plane of Ysgard were found on this layer. As such, its hilly landscape was dotted with large halls and battlefields. Notable Locations * Alfheim, realm of Frey of the Vanir and home of chaotic elves, where Aerdrie Faenya made her home within Ysgard. * Asgard, realm of Tyr and many other deities of the Norse pantheon. It was a cold land of extreme seasons. * The Gates of the Moon, realm of Selûne. An unusually peaceful realm compared to the rest of the layer. Rumors existed of a connection to the River Oceanus in the sea surrounding the realm, as well as a passage to the Infinite Staircase that only manifested itself on a full moon in Selûne's palace of Argentil. * Netaph, realm of Anhur. * The Irvin River marked the boundary between Asgard and Jotunheim. * Jotunheim, the Land of the Giants, realm of Surtr and Thrym. Among the least hospitable locations in the Upper planes. * Merratet, realm of Bast. * Safe Harbor, realm of Valkur. * Shaundiaur, realm of Shaundakul. * Uthgardtheim, realm of Uthgar. * The Wild Ride, realm of Tarsellis Meunniduin. Appendix References Connections